


Клетка

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм в Клетке. А Дину предлагают сделку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка

\- Ты знаешь, что он не выберется, - шипит тварюга. - Сдохнет там, в демона переплавится!

Дин не заморачивается на ответ, выцеливает как проделать лишнюю дыру в давно протухшем сосуде. Демоница кружит, заманивает, уходит от припрятанной ловушки. И травит душу, сука красноглазая.

\- Без передышки Дин. Там нет ночи. Там два архангела дерутся за право рвать его печень.

Ее фигурка гнется и уворачивается от ножей. Демоница серьезно намерена выжить в этой схватке. И от ловушек ее словно чужая рука отводит - обошла все как одну.

\- Ты можешь купить ему шанс.

Бешенство на миг застилает глаза красным. Ученик Аластара знает цену. Как вынут нервы обещая невозможное, заставят рвать себя на клочки. И как останутся в сухом остатке - Сэм в Клетке, Дин в Аду. Будь в этом раскладе хоть шанс для Сэма - Дин сам бы прибежал на перекресток. Но даже Люцифера демоны не могли освободить, сколько столетий копались. И Сэм там заперт навсегда. Это больно. Дин сдохнет рано или поздно, отмучается, отчалит в забытье Рая. А Сэм...

Как у бешеного пса у него слюна вылетает:

\- Демоны лгут. Заткнись и умри, падаль.

\- Ты можешь заменять его там. Давать отдых. К тебе вернется Сэм, а не жалкие ошметки...

С ножом в груди она смотрится гораздо лучше. И копая восемнадцатую могилу за этот месяц Дин понимает - он согласится. Это не вытащит Сэма. Это отправит его самого в пропасть. Но он не сможет жить, если не попробует выгрызть для мелкого этот шанс.

И новая тварь, брюнеточка, посвежее, объявляется в тот же момент.

\- Дай ему передышку. Одну. Несколько, сколько потребуется. - шарахается прочь от лопаты, - Король не просит в обмен душу. Лишь слово, что ты отзовешься на Его призыв, когда придет время.

У Дина даже лопата упала, как представил - выползать на зов из могилы. Одного раза ему за глаза хватило.

\- Я вам блядь, назгул что ли?

\- Вы, смертные, не верите в книгу судеб. А ведь судя по линиям - твоему брату суждено еще походить по земле. А тебе оказаться в месте, где ты меньше всего ожидал побывать.

Ее рот отдает мятой. Послевкусие - речной тиной. От ножа в ребрах ее эта сделка не избавляет. И после девятнадцатой за этот месяц ямы, Винчестер глухо отрубается на диване под бубнеж новостей.

Сэм смеется. Окно убрано рождественскими венками, шторы кокетливо подвязаны бантами. Сквозь ледяные узоры видна комната с камином и горой подарков под сияющей елью. Сэм ничего не помнит. Джессика сцеловывает пенку гоголь-моголя с его губ. Они обнимаются. И Сэм смеется.

Дин сохраняет сияние этой улыбки под веками закрытых глаз. Ямочку на подбородке и едва различимую родинку на щеке. Изгиб шеи, блеск зубов. Пальцы горят - хочется коснуться. Он отступает прочь.

Плечо ломит от жесткой хватки.

\- Пока ты здесь, он там. Помнишь?

Сам переход запомнить невозможно, слишком остро и быстро. Как при ангельском перемещении - раз, и вывернуло наизнанку, а как летел - не вспомнишь.

В Клетке темно. В ней - никак. Нет света, нет тепла. Ни что не шевелится. Слепота - часть игры. Архангелы скучают. Он знает, что их двое. Они сильнее, они все равно возьмут верх и разберут его по костям.

Дин упирается кулаками в пол. Забывает все, что делало его Винчестером и швыряется в бой. Демоны просчитались, если ожидали покорное, готовое к разделке мясо. Уроки Ада взрываются пеной в его крови, он помнит, как это - быть тварью. Он позволяет себе ей стать.

Утром Лиза нальет ему кофе. Выпроводит, зеленого от усталости, досыпать на работу. А через двенадцать часов он снова отрубится на диване. И будет кровью отрабатывать для брата передышку.

Демоны просчитались - Дин не боится своей второй натуры. Его страх - стать палачом, а в Клетке некого пытать, и нечего бояться. И если цена - только боль, Дин готов платить ее вечно.

Он смотрит на изморозь на окне и шагает прочь. В Клетку.


End file.
